Fighting for Her
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: During the time at Camp Lehigh. Steve Rogers and Gilmore Hodge compete for Peggy Carters attention. Who will get the girl first. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The battle starts

_Fighting for Her_

**Plot: ****During the time at Camp Lehigh. Steve Rogers and Gilmore Hodge compete for Peggy Carters attention. Who will get the girl first. This will be a multi-chapter story.**

Camp Lehigh wasn't getting any better for little Steve Rogers. This was his only chance to help fight for his country. Boot camp as they called wasn't exactly the best training there was, but it was all he got.

In the few days he was there, he had climbed walls, dodged electric wires and learnt how to respect your colleges. Although there was someone he didn't get along with so well.

Gilmore Hodge. A jerk from here to Alabama. A big show-off as people would call it. Most colleges called him the best candidate for the super soldier. To Steve he was nothing more than a bully. Another worthless bully.

And just like all bullies he shouldn't be here. Like all bullies he should be locked up with the key thrown far far away.

He was now running a parkour set up to test how fast the soldiers could be. He was already falling behind. 'Walk a little faster maggots' yelled colonel Chester Phillips.

Steve hated this training. But there was one thing he liked about this boot camp.

_Peggy Carter_.

The woman who had his eyes since the moment she walked by to check on everyone. Even now during his training, he thought about her, and might take a small look at her when everyone was busy training.

He knew she was probably way out of his league. But he always had his fantasies. And there was nothing wrong with that.

'Alright men who can walk past the finish line first gets a ride back with Agent Carter' Phillips said.

This was his chance. The chance to get her to notice him. It was a risk, but he was willing to pay it.

He tried walked as fast as he could when he saw the finish line coming in sight. But also Agent Carter came in sight.

He kept running but his attention was now to her and not to the finish line. Her beautiful brown hair waved in the wind and her dark eyes looking at the soldiers. She was a woman you didn't want to mess with that was for sure. She could be dangerous.

But still Steve didn't stop looking at her.

Then suddenly he felt a feet between his and he instantly fell down to the ground. The culprit was non other than Gilmore Hodge.

After Hodge ran over the finish line he looked at Steve 'keep on dreaming short stuff. That hotshot over there,' he pointed at Peggy 'is going to be all mine' he said and smiled deviously.

Steve watched in defeat as his rival got on the car with Carter and sat next to her. He directly puts his hand around her. She grunted in disgust as the car drove away.

Steve stood up and wiped the remaining dirt from his clothing. 'Tough competition I see' a voice said. Steve looked around.

It was a young man from about 22 years. He was tall with blonde hair, a small beard and was very good in shape. 'Uh..sure.. I guess' Steve said. Unsure what the man meant.

'Sorry I haven't yet introduced myself,' he takes out his hand 'the name is Charles Beckett' he says. 'Steve Rogers' they shake each other.

'I just happen to see you have the hots for Carter' he says. 'No its not like that' denied Steve. 'Wow, wow pal, calm down I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you like her and is that true?' he asked.

Steve was hesitant to admit. Who knew if this Charles Beckett was to trust. Maybe he was a friend of Hodge, trying to get more humiliating information out of Rogers. With that thought in mind he silently walked away.

'Wait man' Beckett yelled and puts his hand on Rogers his shoulder. 'If you think I am friends with show-off Hodge than you're wrong. That weak excuse for a man stole the love of my life and did horrible things to her. And now he has Carter in his sights.'

This story had some effect on Steve. He knew that Hodge was horrible, but not this horrible. Was Beckett's story true.

'Listen. I may have lost the love of my love to that, for a better word man. But I won't let that happen to you, I promise' he says and holds out his hand.

Once again was Steve unsure what to do. It was either trust this guy or let Hodge get his hand on Peggy. And he knew for sure that wouldn't be pretty. But Peggy Carter was a strong woman, she could take on a guy like him. But what if she let her guard down.

Steve had to have someone to rely on. And this Charles might be the perfect person. 'Do you love her Steve, are you willing to fight for her?' Charles asked.

Steve finally shook his hand.

'Yes I will. I will fight for Peggy Carter' he said while looking to the sky.

**So that was chapter 1. I really hope you folks will read the rest of the story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on my last story "Lover's Dance" I really appreciate it. ****See you later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Charles's story and plan

**Chapter 2 of the story Fighting for Her. ****In this chapter, Steve keeps thinking about Peggy, than Charles Beckett comes up with an idea how to win her over, will it work.**

Steve Rogers lay on his bed in the barracks he shared with Beckett. There were a lot of barracks in the camp, so he shared one with his new friend Charles Beckett.

His mind drifted off to Peggy Carter. He didn't deny he liked her, he knew for sure he did like her. He thought of her as his perfect partner.

But he didn't knew how to talk to a woman. That was a fact. But his friend Beckett wanted to help him with that. He didn't knew why he was so nice and wanted to help him win Carter's heart.

Beckett told him that Hodge took the love of his live, and wants to make sure that Steve doesn't go trough the same pain he did.

Just that moment Charles walked in.

'Hey pal, still thinking about Carter no doubt?' he asks. Steve nods 'ye man, I just can't stop thinking about her' he says.

He closes his eyes and let his mind drift away.

_He was alone in his barracks. He was dressed in formal clothing. Then a silhouette appeared at the door opening. _

'_Ready for our dance Mr. Rogers' the voice said. And Peggy Carter came out of the shadows. Dressed in an eye blinding red dress with her hair loose. _

_She slowly walked to him. Steve was amazed by her beauty. And that all for him. _

_Steve kept sitting on his bed. Unsure what to do. She took out her hand before him 'are we still going to dance or what?' she asks._

_Steve stood up. Took her hand and walked to the center of the barracks._

_She took his arms and laid them on her waist before laying her arms around his neck. They slowly started to dance. _

_If this was a dream? Steve didn't want to wake up. _

_Her head moved further to his. Steve felt her lips pressing to his in a blazing kiss. _

_And then all of a sudden…_

Steve Rogers shockingly awakened. He sat up from his bed and saw Charles at the door opening of the barracks.

'Dang it, why did I had to wake up out of that wonderful fantasy' Steve yelled. Charles turned around and looked at him 'dude relax, you get more, if she doesn't end up in Hodge his filthy hands' he says.

Steve still thought about what Beckett told him. About his girlfriend?. He wanted to know more, but he wasn't sure if Beckett would tell him. Since it was kind of close to him.

'Charles may I ask what happened to your girlfriend?' he asked it friendly. Charles looked up, his face had a sad expression. He walked towards Steve and sat down on his own bed.

'It happened three years ago. Me and my girlfriend where walking home after a date. And then Hodge showed up' he said. Steve listened carefully.

'He started to flirt with my girlfriend. And I'm not that much of a fighter, so I couldn't really do anything. He took my her hand and ran away. I tried to follow her but she yelled not to worry, she told me she came back as soon as she got away from that creep. So I went home, that's where I made the mistake. The next morning I woke up. She still wasn't there. Since I knew where Hodge his place was I went there. Then I saw something truly horrifying.'

Steve saw a tear appearing on Charles his cheek. 'She laid there on the ground, hurt and violated. I tried to help her, but she knocked my hand away and cried. She said she was to ashamed to look into my eyes again. And then she left.'

Charles cried a little. 'For those years I sought her. I looked for her, but sadly no avail.'

Steve felt pity for him. This was a fate so harsh, you would wish it to no one. 'So that's the reason I help you. Not only so what happened to me also happens to you. But to get revenge on Hodge to.'

Steve didn't know what to say. But then a bouquet with Azalea's was shoved into his hands. 'Go to Carter's cabin and lay these before her door' Steve was kind of surprised.

'Wait a minute. Is this the plan you've been talking about. Flowers. I could've thought of that' he said. Charles smiled 'yes but you didn't. you must lay them in front of her cabin when it gets dark' he said.

'I think that you should do it' Steve says and hands him back the flowers. But Charles doesn't take them 'it doesn't mean anything if its coming from me. You have to do it yourself. But don't say you did, keep it a secret for a while. In case she doesn't like it.'

Steve wasn't entirely sure he had to agree with the plan. It was simple and effective. But how the hell would he know if she liked it.

'Hey pal if its to much to ask I go with you tonight. Deal' Steve looked at Charles. 'Deal man.'

Steve didn't know what he actually had to do until it was night. So he laid down on his bed, and picked up where he left off.

_The kiss was pure and beautiful. Steve couldn't believe it, this moment was to good to be true. _

_Their lips parted 'you are great' she says and lays her head on his chest._

_He thought thinks couldn't get any better._

_But he was pushed to the ground and saw Hodge taking Peggy in his arms and forcefully kissing her, Peggy tries to pull away, but he is to strong. The rest becomes a blur for Steve._

He wakes up with Charles looking at him with a questioned look. 'Alright I'm going to take Hodge down.'

**Chapter 2 is done. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite my st****ories. You are all amazing, I never thought people would like my stories that much. I thank all of you, and you all deserve my respect. I will upload chapter 3 when I have time. It will take a while, but I promise it will come. See you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Flowers for Peggy

**Summary: During the night Steve and Beckett are going to lay the flowers at Peggy's cabin, but find someone else there.**

They silently walked trough the dark night with tiny steps.

There was some noise, but that came from them constantly arguing.

'I thought you knew where her cabin was' Steve said to Beckett. 'And I thought you knew' he said back.

The camp was big. And it could take them a while to find her cabin. They walked behind barracks, trough bushes. Until Steve fell down with his face in the mud.

'Smart move pal' Beckett says. He helps Steve back up. 'If you keep doing that then she will be in Hodge hands before you can see the light of day. And you know what will happen then.'

Steve began to walk forward. 'What is he gonna do rape her?' he asked. 'Yes and he will violate her in ways that even us man would never be able to think about' he tells. This kind of scared Steve.

'But she is a strong woman you saw it yourself' Steve said. 'Yes I saw Steve, but my girlfriend was just as strong as agent Carter and looked what that scumbag made of her. I swear, if he gets another woman for his dirty mind I will slice his throat personally' Charles declares.

**A few minutes later…. Well actually it is an hour later, but they don't have watches…**

They finally reached the cabin of Peggy Carter.

'Finally now I can..' he was cut off by Charles who shushed him.

He pointed to the open room in the cabin. It was late in the night so they couldn't see that much.

'Hodge is there' Beckett says. 'What is he doing here?' Steve asked. 'Who knows, if I have to guess. He wants to take a "better" look at his prey, if you know what I mean' he said.

Steve looked clueless at Beckett. He sighed 'he is going to watch her body to see if she is good enough for him' he tells.

Steve understood that now.

**With Peggy…**

Peggy didn't know what got in her head.

Letting that disgusting fool Hodge ride with her. He got to close for comfort, he even had the guts to almost grab her breast. She asked herself the question how long she could endure him before she went crazy.

She was now in her cabin ready for a good night sleep. She stood up and slowly unbuttoned her brown vest. After a while she took it off and laid it on her bed.

Next became her white undershirt, she took it off. Leaving her in her pants and bra.

**With Steve, Charles and unfortunately Hodge…**

Hodge looked with anticipation at the woman undressing in front of him.

He now saw how she took of her pants. Leaving her in only under garments. 'Come on hot stuff only two more things' he said silently.

_ENOUGH! _Steve thought. He came from his hiding spot and tackled Hodge to the ground. Beckett sighed once again.

'How can you treat a woman with so little respect' Steve harshly said. Hodge quickly took the over hand and pushed Steve off him and punched him in both the face and stomach, Steve cried out in pain. 'Stay out of my business wimpy boy' Hodge yells. He was about to punch him but was suddenly pulled on the ground.

Beckett pulled Hodge his right arm and pulled it so hard you could hear a loud snap. Hodge wailed on the ground and Beckett kicked him one more time.

'I will get you for this' he yells and runs away. Beckett quickly walks to Steve, who lays unconscious on the ground.

**The Next Morning…**

Steve woke up with a harsh pain in his stomach. When he looked around he was back in his barracks and he saw Charles sitting by the table.

Charles walked to him and gave him a cup of thee 'here this will soothe the pain' he tells.

Steve thanked him for everything and asked about the flowers. 'I laid them before her door, don't worry about it.'

After Steve finished his thee they went outside for the morning routine.

Agent Carter came along but looked a little different.

Her face was a little red and her right was also a little swollen.

'Soldiers, last night someone laid a pair of Azalea's before my cabin. Will the person who did it please step forward?' she asked.

Steve wanted to step forward but Charles stopped him. He was surprised why he did it. instead Hodge stepped forward.

'I was the one who laid those beautiful flowers before your cabin dear miss Carter' he said nonchalant. Peggy walked closer and punched him in the face, stomach and arm, and since his arm was already in a cast it hurts even more.

'I'm allergic to Azalea's fool' she yelled.

Steve was shocked and surprised. While Charles left.

**I'm sure most of you didn't expect that ending of this chapter. I also have a question to everyone: what do you think of my OC Charles Beckett, I'm very curious what you think of him.**** Greetings to everyone and I see you back for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: What will happen next

**Back with chapter 4, sorry it took a while. Summary: Steve comes closer to Peggy and Hodge doesn't like it. Therefore he hires an assassin to take out Steve and Beckett. How will they cope with the situation.**

Steve was instantly surprised by the turn of events.

So Charles planned all this. He knew she was allergic to azaleas, he knew Hodge would take advantage of the situation. And he knew this was going to happen.

Steve saw Charles coming back after he left for a while. He looked at him "Charles you knew this, you planned this behind my back. Dude I thought we where friends. And now the woman I love has a serious allergic reaction" Steve said.

Charles took something out of his pocket "Don't worry about it Steve I have everything under control" he says and gives him a small bottle with white cream. 'This will help cure the allergic reaction. Give it to her" he says and gives the bottle to Steve.

Still a little bit unsure what to do. Steve walked silently towards Peggy. "Agent Carter?" he asked.

"Yes Rogers" she says. _She has such a sweet voice _Steve thinks.

He holds out the bottle "I have here a special cream that can cure the allergic reaction you're having. Maybe you would like to use it?" he asks calmly.

"Yes sure thanks. But would you mind putting it on my face" she says. Steve shakes his head and opens the bottle.

He picks up the white cream with his hands and slowly puts it on her swollen cheek. Steve couldn't believe how soft her cheeks where, even when swollen they felt nice. He also placed the cream on a part of her chin and on her other cheek.

"Thanks" she says and Steve smiles. As another thanks she comes closer and gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Steve blushes. He looks around to Charles who gives him the thumbs up.

**With Hodge…**

Hodge was not happy.

How dared that short wimp try to steal his next target. He didn't care about love and all that junk, he only wanted Carter out of lust. He could've admired her hot body last night if Rogers and Beckett hadn't interfered.

But that wouldn't happen next time. He made sure of that.

He silently walked to the back of a barracks and stood still.

"You're alone" someone asks. Hodge nods.

A man comes out of the shadows. It's a tall man with short black hair, a goatee and a small tanned skin. He has a giant belt around his body with knives, guns and even a whip.

"Mind introducing yourself one more time?" Hodge asks.

The man grins "well. I'm Dustin the Hunter and I come here because of a favor for you. What is it?" he asks angrily.

Hodge grins a little "well two people are trying to take away my chances at a hot new victim and I want you to eliminate the problem" Hodge tells.

Dustin smiles devious. "Sure I will under one condition" Hodge sighs and asks what. "I also get a go with that lovely woman" he says.

Hodge thinks for a while "deal" he says and the two shook hands.

**With Steve and Beckett….**

Steve was sitting in the barracks. His cheek was still burning from the kiss he received.

Charles got back with a cup of tea in his hand which he gave to Steve.

"Well at least you received a kiss on the cheek. I guess that's the beginning" Charles says.

Steve looks at him "yes your right. But I'm still a little bit afraid of what Hodge will do if he gets her before me. If it truly is that horrible as you told then Peggy would never want to look at me again" Steve says.

Beckett shakes his head "that's not true Steve. You're a good man and you mean the best for her. The one thing that makes you and Hodge different is control" he tells.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks confused.

"Well Steve. You and Hodge have different feeling about Peggy. Your feelings are out of love, since you truly like her and want to be with her. Hodge his feelings are about lust and all he can think about how hard he could bang her if you know what I mean" Charles tells.

Steve nods.

"Good. So you see what makes you different from one another is that you love and he just lusts for her" Charles says.

Steve looks at his tea "I'm still not sure what do Charles. I mean must I make a move or do I have to wait until she finally notices me?" Steve asks.

"By the time she notices you we'll have trouble. Hodge is going to try extra hard now that he know we are on to him. So keep that in mind" Charles says and Steve nods.

Then Agent Carter walks in.

"Excuse me, Steve Rogers?" she asks. Steve looks up at her and says yes.

"I like to speak to you tonight. In private" she tells. Steve looks confused but manages to say alright. "Good my cabin tonight don't forget" with those words she leaves the barracks.

Charles looks at Steve "what am I supposed to do tonight?" Steve asks.

"Don't worry" Charles reassures him "it will be alright don't worry."

Steve hoped it was going to be alright.

**So I know its short but I didn't have much time. The next chapter will maybe be a lemon, but I'm not quite ****sure of it yet. What do all of you think, should the next chapter be a small lemon, tell me what you think of idea. Until the next chapter and greetings from Lord Shockwave. **


	5. Chapter 5: First Loving Moment

**Hello there here is Shock with Fighting for Her chapter 5. ****I'm sorry that I haven't updated for like a month. School just started and I didn't have time. I read all your reviews about my lemon suggestion. And I've decided that a lemon will certainly be in this story, but I don't yet know when. But for now enjoy chapter 5.**

Steve walked slowly and nervous towards the cabin of Peggy Carter.

He was not exactly sure what was going to happen. But being alone with Carter could mean that Hodge might try to interfere.

But Charles said before he left "don't worry I will keep Hodge away from whatever may happen between Carter and you." Steve believed him on his word.

He stood before the door of her barracks. He was still unsure about everything, he didn't know what Peggy wanted. He only hoped she wasn't mad at him for one reason or another.

He opened the door and walked in. Peggy sat there on the bed, apparently waiting for him.

"Glad you're here" she said. Steve felt like his mouth was tight shut. He couldn't say anything.

"Sit down" she said. Steve silently walked to the bed before and sat on it. He still didn't say anything.

**Outside the Cabin….**

Charles Beckett stood outside looking from left to right.

He promised Steve he would watch for Hodge, he didn't know if he was about to interfere their meeting. He didn't even know if Hodge knew about their meeting.

But no matter what the case was, he would keep Hodge away.

For minutes he saw nothing, until he saw movement in the shadows. He walked after it.

**Back with Steve and Peggy….**

Steve still didn't say anything. Peggy stared at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Steve do you know why I called you here?" Peggy asked. Steve looked to the ground "no" he said. Peggy grabbed his head softly and made him look at her.

"It's respectful to look at people when your in a conversation" she said. Steve nodded.

"Of course sorry about that agent Carter. I'm just nervous" he said. Peggy smiled. "Call me Peggy, we're not on the training ground" she said.

Steve nodded and tried hard to look into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. But he was still nervous like never before.

"Well the reason I called you here. First of all if you didn't give me that cure then that could be fatal for me. My allergy to Azalea's is so bad I could be laying in the hospital by now. So you practically saved my life, and I want to make it up to you" she told him.

"And how do you wanna do that?" Steve asked nervous.

Peggy smiled. Her hands went to her brown vest and slowly she unbuttoned it. Button by button came undone and Steve could already see her white undershirt. He thought he was going to pass out soon.

**Outside the Cabin….**

Beckett followed the movements silently and slowly.

He thought it was Hodge, that would be logical. But when he got a clear view of the culprit he could see it wasn't him.

It was a man taller then Hodge, and the man was a little tanned. Charles didn't know who it was. All he knew that he wasn't going to become good friends with him.

**With Steve and Peggy…**

Steve thought he was going to pass out when he saw Peggy unbutton her vest. When she finally got all the buttons lose, she took it off and threw it on the ground. Now her white undershirt was visible.

She then proceed to take off her white undershirt but Steve suddenly said "wait what are you doing." Peggy looked at him.

"I want to pay you back. And this is the way I think is the best" she said. She took both sides of her white undershirt and pulled it over her head. Revealing a black bra.

"Peggy I'm not really sure, I feel this is kind of disrespectful towards you" Steve said.

Peggy raised her eyebrow. "Disrespectful. Steve I offer this to you, then it isn't disrespectful" she said.

Her hands went to her back. But she stopped and stared at Steve.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked sweet.

Steve only stared at her.

Suddenly she said "who is silent agrees" and unclasped her bra.

Steve gasped a little. Peggy smiled and removed her bra completely, revealing her plump and ripe breasts with her hard nipples.

Steve felt like his nose was gonna bleed. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. "Uhhh…mmmm" Steve brought out.

Peggy stood up and walked to the bed he sat on. She took his hand and placed it on her right breast.

Steve's mind was now going into overdrive. The feeling of her soft breast was driving him to the brink of passing out.

Steve felt another hand on the back of his head. He looked Peggy's way and she forced her lips directly on his. Steve at first was surprised but after a minute or so he returned the kiss. While Peggy used his hand to fondle her breast.

Their lips parted.

She looked into Steve's eyes and let go of his hand that left her beast. "Kiss them?" she asked. Steve was confused, Peggy slowly lowered his head to her right beast. Steve didn't bother to move away.

"To start give it a small lick" she said. Steve obeyed her and slowly ran his tongue over nipple a few times. Peggy then pulled his head further, forcing Steve to take her breast into his mouth.

Steve still slowly licked and suckled her breast. Peggy moaned a little at the pleasure she was receiving.

It continued for about a minute before Peggy released his head and Steve left her breast. But immediately began to suck on her other breast.

"Mmmm…yeah…you do…it…so good" she moaned. The pleasure was great, and he did it with love instead of lust.

And then suddenly a shot was heard.

At instinct Steve took his mouth of her breast and pulled her to the ground. "What was that" Peggy said in panic.

"Don't know but I go and look" Steve said and ran outside of the cabin.

He looked around, but saw nobody. Then he heard another shot and quickly he got on the ground.

He looked around and saw Charles running to him. "Everything alright man?" he asked. Steve got up and said "yes man. Who fired that shot, was it Hodge."

Charles looked around "no it was someone else. But I don't know who it was" he said. Peggy came out of her cabin.

"What's going on?" she asked. Charles and Steve turned around "sorry agent Carter I didn't mean to bother you. But I suddenly heard a shot and ran towards this place to see from who it was. But I found nothing" Charles told.

"Oh…that's alright Beckett thanks for trying to help. But I suggest you better go back to your barracks" Peggy said.

Charles noticed a little wet spot on her brown vest. But didn't bother to ask, Peggy walked back into her cabin and Steve and Charles left for their barracks.

"So how did it go Steve?" Charles asked. Steve was unsure if he had to tell Charles about everything that happened back there.

"Charles I think I tell you later" Steve said.

**Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. So what did you think of this cha****pter, my first attempt at a small smut or something. The lemon chapter will be later, I first need to learn how to write it. But don't worry it will come. Oh and from now on this story is gonna be rated M. I hope you liked this chapter. This was Lord Shockwave.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftershock

**First of all my most greatest apologies for not updating in ages. I had a lot on my mind and school is a pain in the back like always. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update, I also had a lot of other stories I worked on. But now here's a new chapter. It will not be that long. But at least its something. Enjoy.**

Peggy put on her uniform early in the morning and waited a while until the soldiers came around.

She worried a little about last night. Maybe she had gone a little bit to far with letting Steve fondle and kiss her breasts. It really went a little over the top. But the truth was she was a little bit horny from time to time.

And she didn't want a man who just wanted her only because she looked good. But someone like Steve, who was not a strong man, he was naïve, weak. And a lot more sensitive then most of the soldiers here.

She walked out of her own cabin and went to the training field.

**With Steve and Charles…**

"So to be clear you got a big shot last night" Charles said and Steve nodded.

Steve had told everything about last night to Charles. And Beckett himself told about what he saw last night. "So you think that Hodge will try to murder us just to get to Peggy?" Steve asked.

Beckett shook his head "no. I don't think it was him. Hodge maybe a jerk, but he's no murderer. I suppose he may have hired someone" he said.

Both men stood up and walked out of their barracks.

"Do you think he hired someone at this camp?" Steve asked. "Maybe yes maybe no. It's hard to tell. Just to be sure we have to keep our eyes open for everyone. The next friendly neighbor could be the one trying to get rid of us" Beckett said.

**A while later….**

All the soldiers had to climb up the wall.

Steve had a little trouble climbing. He was behind everyone, he climbed a little higher. But he was psychically not really strong to climb a wall that fast.

And then Hodge came.

"You better pray you land softly" he said and suddenly their was a knife in his hand.

Then he cut the cable that held Steve from falling. Steve held tight to the wall, and tried to get his feet to a good grip.

Hodge smiled maliciously.

He kicked on Steve's hand. But the weak soldier was still able to hold on. "She will be mine wimp, my little slave for life" he said and kicked another few times on Steve's hand. But still Steve managed to hold on.

This made Hodge even more furious and he stabbed Steve's arm with his knife. Causing the soldier to yell in pain and lose his grip.

However just as he felt a hand grabbed his and stopped him from falling to the hard ground.

"Don't worry man I got you" Charles Beckett said and he pulled Steve up. So the young soldier could get a decent grip.

Charles unbuckled his cable and put it around Steve. "You need it more then me" he said and climbed up further. Beckett and Steve both shot the climbing Hodge a death glare.

**That night….**

Steve and Charles where in their barracks thinking of a plan.

Steve however had his mind somewhere else. _Peggy is so sweet, and her breasts where so big and soft, and warm. _He instantly snapped out of his thoughts.

Not that he never had them before. But ever since last night these thoughts where truly going in and out of his head.

"Listen Steve I'm going to patrol around the barracks to make sure we won't be attacked. Get some rest alright" Beckett said as he left trough the door.

Steve laid down and closed his eyes.

_He was alone in the camp. Standing in nothing but his boxers. Luckily there was nobody around to see it._

_Except that woman._

_Peggy Carter looked so sexy. Only wearing her undergarments. Her big luscious breasts hidden behind her black bra and her black underwear covering her most sacred area.. She smiled and purred._

"_I've been waiting for you for so long now Steve" she purred._

_She then decided to pull down her underwear…_

But just before that part. A shot went trough the tent.

**Ah luckily this chapter is done. I know not much, but at least better than doing nothing. Once again my apologies for the long wait. I promise to work more on this story.**

**Greetings,**

**Lord Shockwave.**


End file.
